User talk:McJeff/Archive21
I need help Hey Jeff, long time no see. I have a user on another bully wiki that is french, added Jimmy, Gary and Pete on the Non Clique Students, I reverted his edit saying they aren't non-cliques, so I went to the admins and they haven't responded. He later replied to me saying this (I will transalte from french to english) "Jimmy's former fighting style first off is the same as a non-cliques without hobo fighting moves/gym moves and Gary is not of a clique. Jimmy can't enter bullworth and become in a clique that would be a bit weird....Pete is also non-clique and its obvious despite the fact that their not bullies or anyone else﻿, stop reverting." Is this true? I still remain confused. Big Brudda 13:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Never Mind, solved it. Big Brudda 13:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::Just for the record, the various language Bully Wikis don't have any affiliation with each other beyond being hosted on Wikia, and if they have information on their wikis that is wrong or different from what's on this one, there's nothing I can do about it and it's not my business anyway. The thing about Jimmy Pete and Gary possibly being non-clique students, you can read what Hua Xiong wrote about it on Category talk:Non-Clique Students. Jeff (talk· ) 17:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I need your help Hey Jeff, I catgeroized all characters by last name, as you said it was suppose to be that way, also can you add Regular Size Characters to Johnny Vincent and Tall Characters to Russell Northrop ? Because they are both protected to admins only. Thank you. Big Brudda 19:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Blocked VS Banned Hey Jeff, what's the difference between being blocked and/or banned? I was looking looking at the category section earlier to make sure all names are catgeroized by last name, if they werent I would go and fix it for the user, I saw Bully Banned users and what is that? Big Brudda 16:03, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :Blocked means I've blocked their account so that they can't edit from it. Blocks can be from a second long to indefinite, although we have a Bully Wiki:Blocking Policy about how to go about blocking. People are allowed to appeal their blocks. :Banned means that they can never edit again under any username or IP address. :We don't generally bother adding people to Category:Banned Bully Wiki users anymore though, partly because it doesn't really serve much point and partly because one vandal started using deliberately offensive usernames as part of his vandalism so adding him to that would be more like a badge of honor than an insult to him. Jeff (talk· ) 17:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC) New Quote Hey Jeff I want to change a quote on the Penaut Romero article, please go to the talk page and share your thoughts and opinions. I already told Dan and about to ask Soda and Myth. Big Brudda 18:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Patroller rights Hey McJeff, I am MH007 from GTA Myths Wiki. I recently came to know about this wiki and I will start editing here very soon so can you tell me where I can help and can you give me Patroller rights.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 04:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :On this wiki, you get patroller rights by being around for a while and making good edits, and you don't get them by asking, I just give them to whoever I think deserves them. As for helping, this wiki is very close to finished so there's not a whole lot to do. If you're capable of making good images there's some stuff, though. Jeff (talk· ) 05:51, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, I am capable of making good images can me you tell which image you need. MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Wait, I thought patroller was rollback lol. Big Brudda (Text- ) 13:00, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::Being a Patroller means you get the Rollback tool. Same thing, kinda. Jeff (talk· ) 13:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Separate Pages Hey MJ, should we need separate pages for vehicles in Bully.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 04:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Why would we need that? Vehicles don't actually do anything in this game. Jeff (talk· ) 05:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ok.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow Kittylover has created his or her (whatever sex that user is) bully wiki, he/she copied all content from wiki and paste it here: http://bully-scholarship-edition.wikia.com/wiki/Bully:_Scholarship_Edition_Wikia Big Brudda (Text- ) 13:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ha. I've had people try to start their own Bully Wikis before, but never seen this. I shall have to contact Wikia about it. Though I did notice that the guy hasn't edited since the beginning of July (when you're investigating any sort of wikidrama, it's important to check the dates it happened). Jeff (talk· ) 02:04, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. Big Brudda (Text- ) 13:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I mean, Its really pathetic how he/she copied all content from this wikia and paste it there. If I were you, I'd contact the employees of Wikia and report it. Big Brudda (Text- ) 23:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::The reason why I reverted edits Jeff, is because we can't allow users to make changes to articles without backing up evidence or proof. A source, data file or video must be shown before making that change. You don't want to add false or unproven edits do you? Also if a user reads that text info, he will spread the false Information around other bully fans and that's not good. Big Brudda (Text- ) 23:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Also, vandal Also, there is a vandal which I will leave you a link to this userpage: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User:210.55.186.163. He made two edits on the Bullies article that were considered "Bad Faith edits" and/or "Trolling" here: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bullies?diff=prev&oldid=66776 and here: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bullies?diff=prev&oldid=66777. Kaka is a spanish word for poop. I already fixed up the mess he made. Big Brudda (Text- ) 17:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I got the I.P. already. Soda (Talk) 23:11, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you Soda :) Big Brudda (Text- ) 01:22, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda September 2015 Hey Jeff, What is patroller and what do you do? I'm just wondering not wanting to be one, until Bully II gets announced or released. The thing is I made 784 edits and I was making edits here for 4 months. All assuming good faith. Big Brudda (talk) 02:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :I want something that is more hard working. Big Brudda (talk) 02:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::Something more hard working that will keep me busy any suggestions? Big Brudda (talk) 02:52, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Patroller just means you get a tool called "rollback" that makes cleaning up vandalism easy. But as it says various places, I promote people to patroller if I think they've earned it. And you don't earn it by just making good edits, you have to not make bad edits - and that's your problem. :::To be blunt - I have never dealt with another user before you who went after editors who literally hadn't edited for years. I have no idea why you did that. Not only did I never get a feeling that you agreed that it was unacceptable editing, after I corrected you, you responded by posting a message warning another user of strict admins. Again, I've seen no evidence that you understand why that was unacceptable behavior. :::There have also been several times when you've rewritten an article "to improve the English," only to make it worse because English isn't your native language and while it's usually pretty good to good, it's not quite copyedit good. :::But frankly, if it weren't for the yelling about years old vandalism and related issues, I'd overlook the writing thing. If you're interested in being staff, though, you have to prove that 1) you understand why you shouldn't be yelling about old vandalism, and 2) convince me that it isn't going to happen again. Jeff (talk· ) 04:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Really? Well I just yelled at 2 users and 1 user that rude message. Also, I can prove you both things. Big Brudda (talk) 12:44, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::I'm sorry Jeff really bro. I will NOT mess up again, I really want this promotion of when Bully II gets released. But I did other things you did mention: I reported 2 vandals Who are both blocked by soda, I have uploaded videos to articles that may need them, 5 good categories and fixing grammar. Also I am aussming all good faith edits. But 6 had to be reverted. Big Brudda (talk) 12:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::I'd just thought you would be impressed you know. It's not easy for me. Big Brudda (talk) 12:52, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Idea Jeff, Should we add a new category to article that need things? I think its a good idea to add a new cagetory such as "pages needing images" to articles that require them. Do you agree or disagree? Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 20:07, September 17, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Another Vandal Here is the Vandal's IP address and the article he messed up: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Nice_Outfit?diff=67389&oldid=65705 Here is his userpage. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 11:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :Sloppy good-faith editing =/= vandalism. Jeff (talk· ) 15:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Never mind. He is making good faith edits, I thought he was another one of of those IP vandals. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::As a general guideline, when someone makes sloppy edits like that, I assume the editor is someone who doesn't know how to edit wikis and that he won't be back, so I just revert it and otherwise ignore it. If he shows back up - well, that happens so rarely that if it happens, I act based on what the user does. Usually the user, if he comes back, gets angry and goes real vandal and then gets blocked, like that Jean Vanderwhite guy. Jeff (talk· ) 01:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Bruh if you say so Jeff. Jean Vanderwhite was a former problem. But I know when a user is new or not. I thought he was a vandal. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 05:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::What are you trying to say? Jeff (talk· ) 22:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::And now you delete my own message off my own talk page http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMcJeff&diff=67497&oldid=67495 instead of answering me? Just... forget it. Jeff (talk· ) 03:27, October 19, 2015 (UTC) About the Ms. McRae edit Haha yeah, I got it wrong there. I'm still not quite sure of how "bug-eyed" goes in a sentence, though. Is "she has bug-eyes" even correct? Clener74 (talk) 03:06, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure either, and that's sad because I took a college level grammar class a couple years ago. But I've never heard the term phrased "bug eyes" or "bugged eyes", so I decided to go with bug-eyed and the best sentence I could come up with. Jeff (talk· ) 03:13, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That's a lot of studying, man. I've checked and at least "she's bug-eyed" is correct. When I first read the page it said "Mrs. McRae's '''eyes are bug-eyed'" so that's why I edited it to "''Mrs. McRae has red bug-eyes". I could've just gone with "she's bug-eyed", but the fact that you also have to state the eyes' color didn't allow me to do that. :P :::Clener74 (talk) 03:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) October 2015 Does this site saying Bully II is confired look real to you? Or do you think its another asshole who makes things up or starts rumors like Christy. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :It's a hoax. I even added a mention of the hoax in our Bully 2 article. Jeff (talk· ) 21:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) About Bully 2 As much as I would like to see a Bully 2, I actually think it's probably unlikely due to how PC the world has gotten, and with all the school shooting in the last several months, people would protest it. Then again, Rockstar is known for controversy, and the first game recieved criticism as well. I hope it does get made though because Bully was a great game. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 22:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's my opinion that the cancelled "TBD Action Adventure Game" mentioned in the Bully 2 article was going to be Bully 2, and that it was like the blog says cancelled. Jeff (talk· ) 19:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Hi there, Jeff. I was checking your Main Page, when two ideas came to my mind: * The first one: could you please add Spanish language Bully Wiki under the German Bully Wiki link, in the Links section? Also, if it was possible, I wanted to ask you to replace the Spanish interlanguage link at the bottom by es:BullyPedia. * Second, it was a suggestion, but seeing as you still have the discontinued Wikia Gaming Footer/Console at the bottom, you may replace it by the new Community Gaming Footer. If you wish so, you can add Bully Wiki directly on the list because you had the Wikia Gaming Footer before it was retired. Goodbye. -- 19:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Clique-specific fighting lines Are those lines ever used in the actual game? I have read the clique-specific fighting quotes for some of the characters (Like Johnny saying "I've been looking forward to this a long time!" while fighting a prep) but never heard any of them being said in-game. Clener74 (talk) 03:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really know, it seems to me I've heard a few but it's been a long time since I actually played the game. Jeff (talk· ) 08:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Bully Fanon Wiki Hey Jeff, if you could head over to BFW real quick and vote on a community subject, that'd be great. Thanks dude. Soda (Talk) 04:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Improving the Navigation Hello Jeff, I'm Reggie, recently I've been figuring out ways to improve the wiki. One thing I've notice was how difficult it was to navigate due to the Navigation being untidy. I took the time to arrange it so it would be much more easier to find subjects for the average user visiting the wiki. I'm not sure if it 100% as I couldn't test it since only admins are allowed to edit the Wiki Navigation. If you're interested, I have the source below for you to try out. You can make any edits you see fit. Reggiewolfpro (talk) 08:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Removed the source code since I promoted you and it took up a lot of talk page space - no offense intended. Jeff (talk· ) 04:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::None taken, in fact I was lucky enough to nab it before its deletion otherwise I with have to build it all over again. cheers. Reggiewolfpro (talk) 05:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I checked to make sure you'd already used it before deleting - but if I hadn't you could've just gotten it from the page history. Jeff (talk· ) 05:25, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Email I've sent you an email. Messi1983 (talk) 02:25, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if you read it or not, mind you I have 3 email addresses of yours. I forget now which one you mainly use. How are you anyways? I think it's a good idea to put the Chrismas is Here as a featured article soon like we always do at Christmas. Messi1983 (talk) 12:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree. Sorry I didn't hit you back, shit went bananas like 2 hours after I posted to your talk page. I'll respond tonight. Jeff (talk· ) 02:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC)